


Illicit Love

by razzywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conflict, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Galra!Shiro, M/M, altean!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzywrites/pseuds/razzywrites
Summary: "Love that we cannot have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest."





	Illicit Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now includes wonderful [fan art](https://holydrawings.tumblr.com/post/183729852103/ohohoho-for-the-past-few-days-ive-been-drawing) made by the lovely Holydrawings on [Tumblr](https://holydrawings.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please, do yourselves a favor and go check their blog out because their content is absolutely amazing!!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Altean terms used: 
> 
> Phoeb = 1 month  
> Dobosh = 1 minute  
> Quiznak = f***
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

What started out as a one-time thing quickly transitioned into a secret routine of a meet-and-greet. They would meet together, far away from their home planets, seeking every chance they had to see each other again. There was only one planet in the entire universe—completely green and sylvan—that, as far as Lance knew, had no creatures that lived there. There was no life on this planet, but it was a leafy paradise.

It was always risky releasing the Blue Lion from its hangar, only to meet the commander of his family's infamous adversary whenever he could. So far, luck seemed to be on his side, leaving him free to meet the Galra commander every now and then.

But Lance was a prince, a royal example to his own people. The voice in his head pleaded him to stop committing this act of rebellion behind his beloved father, and older sister. Lance cringed at the thought. Princess Allura, his older sister, finding out about this whole thing would—no. She couldn't find out.

_What would she do? What would she say? Oh quiznak!_

The young Altean prince never understood how easy it was for him to ignore the voices protesting in the back of his head. They warned him, always, but he simply shoved the dreadful thoughts away. Lance couldn't imagine the consequences he would have to face, if he should ever get caught meeting with the commander of the Galra Empire.

An Altean and a Galra—rivals! It was unspeakable! Utterly sinful! Indeed, no one must ever know. They were completely head-over-heels for one another. It was actually beginning to concern Lance at this point, for a while, and yet he still couldn't resist the temptation to see the Galra commander once again. He always welcomed the idea.

As soon as the Blue Lion rested its robotic legs on top of the grassy fields of the forest, Lance had immediately recognized the familiar aged trees towering over him like skyscrapers. It was also getting dark. That was the usual, and preferable time for him to meet Shiro, who he knew would show up soon. Lance didn't want to keep himself waiting any longer to see him again.

"Thank you, Blue," said Lance, before exiting the lion's cockpit. "I'll come back for you soon."

Now, this wasn't the part of the forest that Lance and Shiro normally met together, no. But Lance chose to hide Blue, for reasons unexplained. Well, okay, one reason was because he adored Blue. Yes, he had feelings for Shiro, but Blue was, dare he say it, more important. It's not because Shiro was the hand-chosen commander to Emperor Zarkon, the Destroyer of the Universe, no. It was simply because he loved Blue a little more than Shiro.

Moving onward, Lance passed through the quiet forest. He began to think about how calming the silence of the forest was during the day, but once the sky darkened further, it was usually a little bit frightening. Fortunately, Lance knew where he was headed and was close by now. In a few minutes, he finally reached his destination. The familiar sight of a lengthy log caught his eye, despite the darkness. He quickly made his way towards it and eagerly sat down. All Lance had to do now was wait patiently, but as seconds became minutes, he grew tired. Despite his patience wearing thin, however, Lance sat with grace; shoulders up, left leg over the other, and hands clasped together.

He closed his eyes momentarily, listening to the silence, but suddenly, he was interrupted by the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. Lance exhaled a heavy breath, brushing it off. But as the sound grew louder, the Altean prince grew skeptical of his surroundings. He hadn't realized how fast his heart was pumping. Lance whimpered, feeling a pair of eyes watching him closely. Was it Blue? Of course not. Lance wanted her to stay hidden. But where was Shiro? Did he forget about him? His thoughts came to a stop as he heard the sound of a twig being snapped in half. Lance gasped. "Blue?"

He heard another snap, but closer. "Shiro?" Lance cried, but there was no response. The Altean prince screamed suddenly, then ran. He didn't dare look back, for that would've caused him to fall, but he somehow _still_ managed to trip over himself due to the fear that overwhelmed him. Lance quickly got back up on his feet and resumed to dash away. He heard loud footsteps chasing him from behind, but he didn't stop running. The dark figure was gaining on him, running faster and faster.

"Let me be, you beast!" Lance cried. He was suddenly forced to a stop. His eyes widened once he realized his cape had gotten caught between the branches of a tall tree. Lance desperately tried to free himself with trembling hands, but it was too late. The shadowy figure pounced on him, making Lance fall to the ground with an echoing shriek.

The Altean prince braced himself for the sharp, menacing claws that were to attack him, but nothing happened. A few more seconds passed by, and Lance was certain he was dead, but that couldn't be. He heard the sound of repetitive huffs hovering above him. Lance's eyes were scrunched shut in fear, whimperering, as his knees shrunk in front of his chest.

"A 'beast,' huh?" a familiar voice said, earning the Altean's attention. Lance looked up hesitantly, meeting a pair of yellow orbs that were unmistakably known for a Galra. It was Shiro; the Galra commander himself. Lance froze in place, staring up in disbelief. He then spoke with a heavy breath. "Shiro! Where the quiznak have you been? I've been waiting a long time to see you!"

The Galra commander chuckled amusingly. "By 'a long time' you mean 'a few doboshes.'" Lance frowned beneath him, clearly disappointed in Shiro for keeping him waiting. "Did you miss me?" Shiro asked, smiling playfully. The Altean prince crossed his arms together in front of his chest, blushing furiously. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't, now, would I?"

Shiro nodded in response. "I missed you too, My Prince." The Galra commander slid his purple claws through Lance's beautiful white locks, which shined brightly underneath the moonlight. He stared fondly at the Altean prince, gazing at his beautiful bronze-skinned face. He loved those dark, ocean-blue eyes of his—he could stare at them forever. Shiro smirked at the blush that bloomed over Lance's cheeks—which had cute, blue marks underneath his eyes that were shaped like crescent moons. He didn't understand what the purpose of those marks were, but the Altean species were rather attractive, Shiro thought. He also loved those tiny, white freckles over Lance's cheeks, that looked like constellations—as he brushed his fingers against the Altean's ears. They were shaped like an elf's; pointy and sticking out of the side of his head. He found them to be adorable, and sensitive. "You are the most beautiful prince in the entire universe, Lance."

The Altean prince always felt himself go weak in the knees every time Shiro lavished him with sweet compliments. It shouldn't have affected him the way it always did. Lance always became a flustered mess. He felt pathetic when he thought about how much he loved Shiro. Their eyes met with such intensity, Lance couldn't stand it. "Of course," he laughed. "I _am_ the prince of Planet Altea!"

But Shiro didn't laugh. In fact, he was not amused by Lance's confident facade. He saw right through him. Shiro leaned forward so their noses touched. He felt Lance's heart race from the proximity. They always hugged and held hands, and kissed each other's cheeks, but they had never been this intimate together. Lance slowly reached upward, placing both hands on either side of Shiro’s purple cheeks, leaning in until Shiro suddenly pulled back, then spoke. "Come on, Lance."

"What?"

Shiro helped Lance stand on his feet before suddenly pedaling backwards, placing his clenched fists protectively in front of his face. The Altean prince quickly caught on before groaning. "Oh, _come on._.. Not again, Shiro. Please. I just want to spend this time with you in peace. We can train another day." Unlike his opponent, Lance was svelte-figured and tall, but Shiro was even taller, and had more of an athletic build. But, of course, opposites attract.

"Now, now," Shiro said knowingly. "You said that the last time we met together. And, who knows? This may be your chance to finally beat me," the Galra commander sang the last sentence, hinting that this was indeed a challenge. Although competitive, Lance did not like to train. All he wanted was to cuddle and kiss Shiro. The Altean prince let out a whine in defeat, almost stomping his foot like a child, but that didn't seem so attractive in his head. Feeling Lance's unwillingness to comply, Shiro encouraged him with a few words. "Come on, Lance. Show me how tough My Prince is."

The Altean prince sighed, hating himself for giving into Shiro’s reassuring words. "You always beat me," Lance said, clenching his fists in front of his face just like Shiro.

"Then, try harder this time," Shiro retorted, ready to attack. "Are you ready?"

"No."

The Galra commander chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Lance scoffed. "Excuse me, Commander, but what do you take me for? I am just as strong as you are."

"Then why do you hold back?" Shiro questioned, then swung. Lance dodged his fist easily.

_Because I don't want to fight you._

"Well, why do you insist we fight anyway?" Lance asked back, dodging Shiro’s question, as well as his other punches. "There we go—good. Just like that, Lance," Shiro panted. The Altean prince was certainly pleased with himself, seeing the impressed look on Shiro’s face. But Lance's fist suddenly swung right past Shiro’s neck, completely missing his target.

"No, wait!"

Shiro then seized the opportunity to grasp Lance's outstretched hand, and flipped him over to the ground. The Altean Prince groaned in pain from the sudden impact that met his back, as he stared at the yellow orbs above him, and shuddered. Lance seemed too dazed to realize that Shiro had him pinned again. "You almost had me," the Galra commander whispered against Lance's left ear. "I must say, you've improved quite a lot since then."

With a heavy breath, Lance retorted. "I haven't, and you know this. No matter how hard I try, I will always be beneath you."

"Well," Shiro laughed with a smirk, "I personally enjoy having you this way."

And then, Lance couldn't help but notice how the mood shifted suddenly. He felt Shiro’s fingers beginning to caress his heaving chest, but he couldn't move. He seemed too entranced by the Galra commander’s touch. Lance couldn't find the urge to push, or to shove because the answer was clear. He wanted him to do this. He even encouraged Shiro as his arms reached upward and wrapped tightly around his neck. Shiro leaned in so their noses slightly touched, but hesitated to go any further. His lips parted, and Lance saw the tiny, sharp fangs, but he ignored them. In fact, he pulled Shiro closer, then, their lips met.

They kissed each other hastily, one peck after the other as their fingers roamed each other's heated bodies. Each kiss was sweet and passionate, revealing all their emotions that were kept hidden. Lance's fingers snaked through Shiro’s buzzed hair. Shiro suddenly felt a desire grow within, having the need to feel Lance, to make sure this wasn't a dream, but a reality. His lips then hovered above Lance's bronze-colored neck, tempting him to claim that very spot.

Shiro lavished the sensitive area with small kisses, earning a flurry of giggles from the Altean prince. His lips then trailed towards those delicate ears. Shiro loved the way Lance shuddered from his hot breath brushing against his left ear. His behavior quickly transitioned from excited to alert, but before Lance could register what was happening, he felt sharp fangs beginning to graze his left earlobe, causing him to gasp from the slight pain. Lance squirmed beneath the commander as he felt Shiro’s warm, wet tongue lick the spot where his teeth had been.

The Altean prince knew where this situation was heading, but he couldn't push himself to fight back. He was too busy taking in the feeling of Shiro’s warmth and touch. Then suddenly those lips were back on his, and he melted all over again. Lance was clinging desperately onto Shiro’s strong shoulders, feeling the weight of the commander’s chest pressing against his. He couldn't help but hum in bliss. But suddenly, his pleasure was shattered. Lance couldn't believe how stupid he had felt at that very moment. His heart was about to stop from the sudden weight of dread crushing down on him. He had been meaning to tell Shiro his secret, but it completely slipped his mind. It always did, because he was always with him.

Their lips retracted with heavy breaths. Shiro, now alert of Lance's nervous state, stopped and stared. "What's the matter?" The Altean prince was out of breath. His mouth then opened to speak, but immediately closed afterwards. Shiro waited for a response, but seeing how Lance resisted the urge to confess began to worry him. "What? Is there something you want to tell me?" Lance averted his gaze, biting his lower lip to suppress the sob that begged to be released. "Hey, look at me. Lance. What's wrong?"

After a few more seconds, Lance forced himself to meet Shiro’s gaze. The tears streamed down his cheeks, which he then covered his flushed face with trembling hands. He felt a pounding in his throat, but he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Shiro watched from above, perplexed and slightly irritated. He reached for Lance's hands, and grabbed them, revealing Lance's crestfallen expression. "Please," Shiro shouted. "Tell me what’s wrong!”

The Altean prince inhaled a shaky breath, then exhaled. He nodded his head, feeling the cold, dry tears that stained his cheeks. "Whatever's the problem, it's okay. I won't be--"

"I am betrothed."

The words escaped Lance's lips without missing a heartbeat. He didn't even stutter, which was shocking. Shiro narrowed his brows together, never leaving Lance's gaze, then suddenly, he spoke. "To whom, may I ask?"

Lance blushed, shaking his head. "I... I'm not at liberty to say. But, all I can tell you is that it's...a woman."

Shiro laughed. "Oh, really? And this 'woman,' do you have feelings for her?"

"Well... actually, we haven't formally met... yet."

The Galra commander scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Th-that being said," Lance spoke up, "w-we can't see each other again."

"And here we are," Shiro retorted.

"Please," Lance said, "unhand me." But Shiro only tightened his grip onto Lance's wrists. "I find it rather flattering how you deny how you feel for me. Tell me, how long have you been engaged?"

"I... I'm not sure. Not very long--maybe a phoeb. It's none of your concern!"

"It is, actually. It's obvious how you feel. About her. About me." Shiro laughed. "You don't even like women."

"That is not true! I like both!"

"You clearly like me better," Shiro argued. "You want me."

Lance struggled to free himself as Shiro continued to speak. "Face it. You don't want to see that woman anyway." The Galra commander leaned forward, pressing tender kisses along Lance's jawline, hearing small whimpers from the prince. "She could never make you feel as special, could she?"

"Shiro... This is very dangerous," Lance panted.

"Are you just now realizing this? How long have you been sneaking around behind your family's back, hm?"

"Enough, please. I have to go."

But Shiro continued to whisper the terrible truths in the Altean prince's ear. "What would your dear sister think? You, fooling around with me, the commander of the Galra Empire? Oh, what I would give to see the look on her face. How precious."

Suddenly, Lance began to writhe in frustration on the ground. "Stop it, you beast!"

Shiro chuckled. "You have yet to see that side of me."

Before Lance could retort back, Shiro crashed their lips together, earning a little yelp, which immediately turned into little moans of pleasure. This kiss was hungrier and more urgent than the first, mainly from Shiro’s perspective. He realeased his grip, letting Lance free to roam his eager hands to explore his body again. Shiro loved how Lance's fingers clung desperately onto his attire, yearning to be touched, and Shiro was more than welcome to oblige. Their lips continued to clash, only now tongues were involved. Lance eventually pushed Shiro back, needing to breathe.

They panted heavily, feelings each other's hot breaths. Lance stared up with half-lidded eyes, and Shiro loved the sight of him. The Altean prince reached upward, bringing Shiro closer, touching foreheads. "Shiro," he panted, "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, My Prince. We'll discuss this next time."

Lance shook his head. "There is no..." he sighed. "Fine."

The two got up on their feet, holding hands as they did. "Just so that you're aware," Shiro spoke with a grin, "I kissed you first. Twice. Tonight. Also, we've actually met."

Lance tiredly shook head, but smiled. "How is this going to work?"

"Lance. Don't worry about it. We'll..."

"Right! We'll discuss it next-- _ah!_ Quiznak! I have to go! Allura is going to kill me!" Lance gasped, and gave Shiro a quick embrace before kissing his lips again. Then, he ran off into the other side of the forest, where Blue was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading!!! 
> 
> Also, a HUGE thank you to Holydrawings for their amazing fan art for this story!!! I’m so honored to have my story be an inspiration for artists. It means a lot to me, so thank you again!!! :) 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ❀ ✿ ❁ [Tumblr](http://rigb0ner.tumblr.com) ❀ ✿ ❁


End file.
